The Clash of The Genders
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Jason Grace is in his first day of secondary school, however, he is easily influenced by his new friends. What happens when he begins to desire for his older sister, Thalia Grace? This fanfiction is rated M for mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.


My mother dated my dad in the eighties, when she was a TV starlet with a large poofy eighties hairstyle. Eventually, their relationship brought about my entrance to the world. Be that as it may, my father inevitably needed to leave my mother and I due to his obligations in Olympus. My mother didn't take it well, as she felt that she was superior to most individuals in light of the fact that she had attracted the King of the Gods. This brought about an expanded self image and she in the long run turned to liquor which in the end demolished her life. This lead to numerous contentions between my mother and I.

Six years after I was conceived, my dad came back to my mother in his Roman version, Jupiter, which I think was because he felt terrible for the way mother's life was going. He stayed for a short time and mother improved her lifestyle, adoring the consideration father had for her. The two additionally had another kid, much to Hera's outrage. To calm down the goddess, Jupiter and mother chose to name the kid Jason, after Hera's most beloved mortal. Be that as it may, Jupiter in the end left and I just stayed with my mother because I didn't believe she was capable of raising Jason herself.

It has been 11 years since Jason was born. I was in my room, sitting on my chair with my arms resting on the table. I was listening to some music on my laptop. I looked up at my clock to check the time. It was almost 4. "My brother should be arriving home soon," I thought.

Today was Jason's first day of secondary school. "I hope he's doing well," I thought in concern for my brother, " I hope he's made some friends too."

Just then my room door was swung opened. I turned around to see who it was. It was my brother, Jason. He was wearing a hoody on top of his T-shirt and he was wearing jeans.

I smiled at him. "Hey, bro," I greeted, "How was your first day in secondary school?"

"It was good," he replied. "Hey, sis, there's something that I wanted to ask of you. Do you have a moment?"

He seemed eager. "Sure, ask away," I said, wondering what he wanted to ask.

_Several minutes later…._

"Come on, Thalia! You have to do it!" my brother urged.

"Uh-ha!" I laughed. "Let me get this straight…I'm a girl so I have to do what you say? You're an idiot, Jase! Who filled your head with full of this crap?"

He clenched his fists and pointed his finger at me. "Thalia…As my older sister, it is your obligation. It's time I had sex…so take off your clothes!"

I sighed. "When did my sweet and innocent brother become such a perv?" I thought. "Does the word, INCEST, even ring a bell in your goofy brain, brother dear?"

"All of my friends fuck their sisters so what is the deal with you?" he yelled at me.

I facepalmed and sighed. I should've known. Jason's new friends from school had probably influenced his ideas on girls and sex. He was too naïve to know that boy talk was just TALK! "HA! And you believe all that crap?" I laughed at my little brother's foolishness.

"It's true you dumb bitch!" he shouted.

I was shocked by his verbal abuse. "Watch your language!" I yelled back. I turned my back to him. "Jase, Jase, Jase…you simple child…You don't get a girl with threats," I tried to explain, "You have to woo a girl, dine her, wine her, be sweet…be gentle…You have to be a Teddy Bear…not a fucking Grizzly Bear!"

"I can't do that," he simply responded. "I just want to get into your panties and screw you for a while, that's all."

"You are NUTS!" I screeched at him.

He turned his back to me, raised his right arm into the air and placed his left hand on his chest. "Ok. Ok. I get it now. I'm an understanding type of guy. You don't want to fuck me or do anything else with me can only mean one thing." He pointed his finger at the sky.

"It will break my heart to confess to all of my friends that my sister, the beautiful Thalia, is a card-carrying Lezzie."

He turned his face back to face me. He put his left hand in the pocked of his hoody. "Everyone will have sympathy for me when I tell them that. Haha." He grinned, joked and laughed as he scratched his nose with his index finger.

"JASE! I'll kill you," I shrieked. I knew I had to straighten out my dimwit brother. I extended my hands and held the sides of his face, my hands pressing onto his ears.

My brother's eyes widened in wonder of what I was up to.

"Ok, tick-turd, to prove to you that I'm not a lezzie…I'll KISS you!" With that, I inched my face closer to his and gave him a swift smooch to the lips. I tried to pull my head back, but Jason held my head in place. My eyes widened as I stared into his face.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be enjoying the kiss.

After a bit of a struggle, I managed to shove him off.

"Ahh-Haa!" he said pointing at me, "So you can get it on with other guys!" He strolled to the door and as he slammed the door shut, he promised, "I'll be back!"

I sweatdropped. I wondered where he went wrong. "Must be hormones," I thought.


End file.
